sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
In Sunnyhell there are many different type of species that come along. All of them fall under one of these categories. 'Human' There are 5 stages to a humans life; childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood, and old age. Humans body type vary and is largely determined by genes; also influenced by environmental factors such as diet and exercise. Average height varies from 5 to 6 feet. Average mass varies from 120 to 140 or 169 to 183 pounds. Humans have a highly developed brain that is capable of reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. Humans are social. They uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communications for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. This creates a complex social structure composed of many cooperating and competing groups. They are very emotional based creatures. Humans diet is capable of consuming plant, animal, and inorganic material. It can vary from purely vegetarian to primarily carnivorous. Though, meats should be consumed cooked. Humans can only survive 2 to 8 weeks without food, depending on stored body fat. Humans can only survive 3 or 4 days without water. Humans need sleep, the average sleep requirement is between 7 to 9 hours a day. Death can vary from old age, illness, major organ or artery being destroyed, blood loss, decapitation, trauma to the head and certain parts of the body, etc. Strengths;; emotions, intelligences, etc... varies on person. Weaknesses;; old age, illness, major organ or artery being destroyed, blood loss, decapitation, trauma to the head and certain parts of the body, easily harmed, emotions, etc. How to create one;; birthing process of two humans mating. 'Hunter' Hunters are humans, that have the will-power and courage to go out and hunt the forces of darkness with knowledge, weapons, and sometimes magic. Sometimes hunters specialize in a certain breed, in which that is all they actually hunt. Hunting usually runs in the family. Most hunters begin hunting after a disaster happens in their life, usually involving a death of a loved one. Most hunters hunt out of revenge, but there are a few hunter who hunt for sport. Those who make a game out of it tend not to be looking out for the greater good of humanity and don't care who they hurt to get what they're looking for. Strengths;; advanced endurance, agility, and reflexes, combat training, stealth tactics, weaponry proficiency, knowledge of supernatural beings, and sometimes magic. Weaknesses;; all human weaknesses. How to create one;; practice, most often with help by family members. 'Watcher' A Watcher is a member of the Slayer Society. It is possible that a Watcher could have been a previously involved as a hunter. Watchers have devoted their entire life to tracking and combating the supernatural, mainly by locating the individuals with the talents required to fight supernatural beings and win. These individuals are commonly Slayers, sometimes Hunters with great knowledge or Mystics with a great amount of power. Every watcher is assigned to train and guide a Slayer. Sometimes, if they are talented or depending on the situation, they will be assigned more then one Slayer. If their Slayer dies, then they will be assigned another Slayer. Watchers are simply humans that are extremely intelligent, with high knowledge of the supernatural, history, weaponry, spells, potions, etc. They also own many books. Strengths;; tons of knowledge, intelligence, training, stealth tactics, weaponry proficiency, and a slayer. Weaknesses;; all human weaknesses. How to create one;; Slayer Society selects the candidates based on experience, intelligence, and knowledge. 'Mystic' Mystic is another term for a Wicca or Witch. It describes someone who has a natural affinity with magic, usually running in through their blood. Just because they have an affinity for it, doesn't mean everything just comes naturally to them. Some have a greater inherent talent for magic than others, however it still takes a lot of dedication and practice to be a successful Mystic. Magic is the manipulation of the earths energy and supernatural forces to alter a certain aspect of reality, with effects the defy the conventional laws of nature. Effects are often limited to a localized area but, some powerful spells have been known to affect the entire world. A common slang for magic is 'mojo'. It's true that anyone and any species can perform spells with usage of artifacts and incantations. However, mystics typically have a greater knowledge and greater power over such forces because mystics are the only species that can control the magic running through their blood. 'Caster' A caster describes someone who must perform magic. There are a number of ways one can perform magic; potions, spells, talismans, or rituals. All of these ways involve putting the right words together with the right ingredients and body movements. 'Moroi' Moroi are also known as 'elementals' because they can an affinity for one of the five elements; earth, water, wind, fire, or spirit. Which means with proper training and a lot of practice the Moroi will become capable of performing feats of magic through sheer will. These acts can range from telekinesis to levitation, summoning energy blasts or lighting bolts, etc... and these acts depend hugely on which element they have an affinity for. 'Psychic' They can use magic involving dealing with the past, present, and future. Strengths;; knowledge, spells, potions, talismans, rituals, possible instant powers, varies per wiccan. Weaknesses;; ' '''all human weaknesses. '''How to create one;; practice and family blood. 'Slayer' A Slayer is a young female bestowed with mystical powers that originated from the heart of a demon, which gives her enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility and healing. She is a tool made to fight the forces of darkness. Slayer's occasionally have prophetic dreams while sleeping. A Slayer will often dream of herself as a Slayer even before being called. All prophetic dreams relate to upcoming crises. All Slayers share a psychic link. The link tends to manifest in dreams. This explains the reasoning that sometimes one Slayer inherits another Slayers memories. Slayers also have been known to appear in each others dreams or share dreams. The Slayer line is not a genetic one. You can not inherit or pass on the possibility of becoming one. Although it is very common for two twins to both become Slayers. A Watcher is assigned to help train every Slayer in combat as well as knowledge. Depending on how intense a Slayers' injuries are; varies the healing process. Slayers' heal faster then a normal human but, not as fast as a Fae or Weres. Some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. Slayer's still may be easy to bruise as well. Strengths;; enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, quick healing, prophetic dreams during her sleep, combat training, expert knowledge, weapons proficiency, and affinity for magical weapons. Weaknesses;; same as humans, however it takes a lot more effort to damage a Slayer How to create one;; being called upon by certain magic in their blood and spirit. 'Fae' Fae are commonly referred to as demons by other species whom simply aren't in the Fae loop. Most think of Fae as myths or as a fairytale. Everything varies in each Fae-like species. However, there are a few things that they all have in common. For example all Fae can get stuck in pentagrams and can only exit when the pentagram is broken. All Fae can be killed by impaling something through the heart (may it be beating or dead) and being decapitation, certain Fae just need one or the other but if you just want to be sure, both will kill them. Fae can be expelled and trapped to different dimensions with a certain spell or ritual. Fae may have human characteristics when it comes to their appearance but they never look entirely human. This makes it very easy for them to secretly live among humans. However, most Under-Fae never look anything at all like humans. There are tons of different types of fae breeds. Fae are separated by two sides, a light side that respects human beings and a dark side (currently known as 'The Revolution') that believes humans are meant to be nothing more than servants and pets. Strengths;; they vary but here are some ideas: enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, and reflexes, regenerative healing, night vision, stealth tactics, weapon proficiency, and very different 'powers'. Weaknesses;; salt, pentagrams, holy water, certain weapons and items, some spells and/or rituals, and others vary. How to create one;; mating from two pure-bred Fae or otherwise stated. 'Vampire' The most well-known and recognized Fae would be the vampire. If a human has a mental illness, it transfers over into their vampire life. Also, vampires may have special powers based on something they were good at or their personality in their human life. They are extremely attractive, with flawless skin. All vampire strength improves with age. A vampire's diet consist of only mammalian blood. If blood is tainted drugs, illness, ect it taste bad to the vampire. Vampire's can drink other Fae or Were blood but, not all of them enjoy it's taste. Slayer, Doppelganger, and virgin blood is the sweetest and most desirable taste of blood. Also, their powers are enhanced by drinking human blood. All vampires have a small form of compulsion, however it usually only works on humans and it's more like putting a suggestion in their head. With age and practice the compulsion can become stronger. Vampire's can be affected by any kind of drug or poison, however it won't be lethal. Depending on how intense a vampires' injuries are; varies the healing process. Vampires' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A vampire can be killed when impaled in the heart with a wooden object, beheaded, exposed to direct sunlight or consumed by fire. When a vampire is dead, their body immediately becomes dust. ' Strengths;;' enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, and reflexes, regenerative healing, compulsion, not being seen in reflective surfaces, not needing to breathe, immortality, and years beyond humans of experiences, combat training, stealth tactics, weapon proficiency, etc. Weaknesses;; can't enter private residences without an invitation by a resident, wooden stakes, fire, sunlight, decapitation, holy items, and garlic. How to create one;; a vampire must feed a human-based species it's blood, then it must drink most of the other persons blood, the human-based species must die with in 24 hours of consuming the vampire's blood, then they will rise as a vampire. 'Were' A Were is a human being the has the ability to animal morph. They don't have a choice on what animal they get to morph into, that being left solely up to genetics, but they do get a choice in when they morph. The only time a Were is forced to morph is the night of a full moon. Once in form they general act as their animal instincts tell them to, but they do retain their human intelligence, memories, emotions, and personality. They also maintain the same eyes they have in their human form. Weres' have a body temperature of about 108°F. They have a usual human diet, but their diet is also highly affected by what they're animal side is known to eat. Usually Weres form a pack with those that have the same animal as they do. These pack members are linked to each other telepathically. Silver can harm Weres and spread through their blood. It hurts horribly, but, isn't lethal unless it gets to the heart. Depending on how intense a Weres' injuries are; varies the healing process. Weres' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A Were can be killed when shot in the heart with a silver bullet or anything pure silver, beheaded, or with a major amount of blood loss. When a Were is dead, their body immediately turn back into their human form. Strengths;; ''' animal morphing, enhanced agility, endurance, senses, strength, speed, and reflexes, regenerative healing, telepathic communication with other pack members, power in numbers, survival intuition, supernatural being intuition, being able to go where they please, etc. '''Weaknesses;; silver, silver bullets, most weapons, decapitation, huge amount of blood loss, and the moon at times. How to create one;; through genetics or being bite by one. 'Werewolf' Werewolves have a body temperature about 108°F. A werewolves' diet consist of human food and a lot of raw meat. They must turn into their wolf form the day before, day of, and day after a full moon. In their wolf forms, they show the general behavior of a wolf, though retain human intelligence, memories, emotions, and personality. They maintain the same eyes as their human form. Pack members are also telepathically linked in each other. This helps coordinate the pack during hunts and fights. However, it allows little to no privacy. The leaders of two different packs may communicate telepathically. The leader of the pack can force other pack members to obey his orders against their own will. ' Strengths;;' enhanced agility, endurance, senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, and reflexes, regenerative healing, telepathic communication with other pack members, power in numbers, transforming into a wolf form, sharp teeth, survival intuition, supernatural beings intuition, being able to go where they please. Weaknesses;; silver, silver bullets, most weapons, decapitation, huge amount of blood loss, and the moon at times. How to create one;; through genetics or being bite by one. 'Hybrid' A hybrid is a rare result of a successful mating between two different species. Usually, the hybrid shares many traits of both species. Hybrids are incredibly beautiful throughout their entire life. They have well-developed physiques and smooth, flawless skin. Hybrids have the enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing. They may also go in to the sunlight with no effects. They have almost perfect memory recall. They also tend to posses supernatural powers; the powers are based on a specific trait from one of their parents. They don't smell of a normal predator either, they smell sweeter. They also have a functioning heart and blood flowing through their system. Their diet consist of getting nourishment from both human food and blood; though they crave and prefer blood, particularly human. If they have a solely human-based diet then they will age as a human would. If they have a strict human blood diet, they become immortal. Any type of blood helps them not age; how slow the aging process is, is based on the amount blood kept in their system. Depending on how intense a hybrids' injuries are; varies the healing process. Hybrids' heal the fastest out of all species, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A hybrid can be killed when impaled in the heart, beheaded, large amount of blood loss, and other things depending on their parents. When a hybrid is dead, they appear as a normal human body would. Strengths;; enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, special powers, being able to go out in the sun, drinking blood, and other things which varies on it's parents. Weaknesses;; They are still human, they will still have feelings and emotions. Only immortal if they choose to drink human blood. Weapons, decapatation, or a large amount of blood loss. How to create one;; a rare creation of mating from two different species in which the mother always dies. 'Doppelganger' A Doppelganger is an exact look-alike of another person, but with no biological relation. So... obviously, twins don't count as doppelgangers. The word is deprived from the German language and it literally means, "ghostly double". They usually share the same date of birth sometimes with different birthing years. Legend states that it is an omen of death if one was ever to see their own doppelganger, however if a friend or relative is in contact with the doppelganger it is an omen that they may become ill or in immediate danger. It is also legend that if anyone of the opposite sex is around a doppelganger long enough, they will be attracted towards them and become highly protective of them. Doppelgangers hold a special connection between each other without realizing it; sometimes being able to vaguely feel their emotions. For example, if one is injured, the other one may feel hurt or pain at the same time and in the same area of the body. Not known to many, but if a powerful natural born wiccan or warlock can get his hands on both doppelgangers blood... it can make his spells extremely powerful and make even the most impossible spells, easily accomplished. Strengths;; some enhanced senses, endurance, faster then normal agility, reflexes, and healing. Weaknesses;; usually no knowledge that they are a doppelganger, some spells and/or rituals. How to create one;; chosen at birth, random. 'Ghost' There are only two forms of ghosts. The common type are spirits who died and haven't moved on to the other side yet. Some of these spirits are good, others not so much. Over time though, anger can lead even the ghost with the best intentions astray. They grow in power over time and tend to pocess a human body of thier choice. They cannot pocess a dead body, only a living one. They usually have a power they carried over from when they were living. The second form is very rare and involves a powerful Wiccans help and a dangerous spell where an innocent must die. It's pretty much bringing a spirit who has passed on into the afterlife back to present-life; the spirit can only be returned to their own body and the body becomes similar to a vampires. It's cold, has no working organs, and is frozen in time. Strengths;; they vary but here are some ideas: enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and healing, and different powers. Weaknesses;; salt, pentagrams, exorcism, holy water, certain weapons and items, some spells and/or rituals. How to create one;; death.